Jinchuuriki Rising
by Child of the Kitsune
Summary: Ever wondered what Naruto's life would be like if he had not grown up alone? See what Naruto's life would be like he he had a sibling.
1. Chapter 1

_Twelve years ago, a nine tailed fox suddenly appeared, it's tails lashed out smashing montains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores, the ninja rose up to defend their villages}_

_[~__"Hold the attack, and wait for the Fourth Hokage!"~]__  
__[-"It's getting closer, don't let it near the village!"-]__  
__{One Shinobi faced the nine tailed fox in mortal combat, he sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a human body, this ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage}_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV

I was standing on top of the hokage mountion in the Village Hidden in The Leaves. I gave the surrounding area a quick glance checking for sings of ninja. For this prank my job was the look out.  
Pulling pranks was Naruto's way of getting attention from the villagers who treated us like we didn't exist. Pranks weren't the way I tried to get attention. I studied hard and tried be the best in class to get acknowledgement. But I helped Naruto with the big ones like this, to get back at the villagers who went out of their way to be mean to us. We hadn't done any thing to them and yet they treated us like dirt.  
I smile crept across my face as I listened to my brother below me, laughing as he painted graffiti all over the Hokage faces.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw two dark shadows flickering across the rooftops of houses, heading our way.  
"Naruto" I hissed, "We gotta go, some ninja are coming"  
"Ok" Naruto called, leaning back to admire his work. "I'm done Believe It."  
He jumped to my side and grabbed my hand, flashing me his big cheesy grin  
"Lets get outta here" he shouted, pulling me on to a near by roof top. I laughed feeling exhilarated; I could feel Naruto's excitement mixing with mine.  
Yes we could feel each other emotions. It was a twin thing.  
Struggling to keep up I let my brother drag me away from our crime scene.  
We jumped from building to building laughing like maniacs, zigzagging, backtracking and almost running into each other in a desperate attempt to lose the two very angry ninja chasing us.  
"Naruto come back here! When I get my hands on you!" the first ninja shouted.  
"You've crossed the line this time Tamashii!" yelled the second  
"Give it up" Naruto laughed, changing direction to run along side me. "You're just bent because you don't have the guts to do what we do! Do ya?"  
"Losers! Wanna bee's! Were the Uzumaki twins, you'll never catch us! I hollered back adding to my brother's insults.

Narrator's POV

"Lord Hokage!" shouted a ninja as he ran into the Hokage's room.  
An old man wearing a red and white robe looked over his shoulder as he took his paintbrush away from his work.  
"I hope your not bothering me with some trivia and don't tell me its Naruto and Tamashii again?" the old man, the third Hokage said.  
"It is Naruto Tamashii again they climbed on to the great stone faces" shouted the ninja.  
"They put graffiti all over the Hokage faces," shouted the second ninja.  
The Hokage sighed

Your POV

Running down a fenced footpath Naruto used the camouflage cover so it looked like we had run past when really _they_ had run past _us _screaming "Naruto, Tamashii hold on!"  
Naruto removed the sheet and I stepped away from the fence to watch the backs of the shouting ninja.  
"Good thinking Naru" I said approvingly, using my childhood nickname for him.  
"That was too easy" he laughed rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.  
"Yeah" I agreed laughing with him "Too easy"  
"Oh Yeah you too?" yelled a voice from behind us  
"Arrh" we screamed, jumping into the air and landing with a hard thud on the ground. Groaning in pain I looked up only to face a furious Iruka sensei.  
"Where'd you come from Iruka sensei?" asked Naruto rubbing the back of his head, this time to ease the pain.  
"What are you doing here?" I said a straight after him.  
An art we had perfected. When we talked it sounded like one sentence. It was really cool.  
"No. What are you two doing here? You're both supposed to be in class."  
Iruka sensei lunged for Naruto and tied him up to prevent further escape.  
"Run Tama" cried Naruto. I turned to run but only made it a few steps before Iruka sensei caught me and tied me up too.  
Slinging me over his shoulder he walked back to Naruto grabbed the back of his jacket and proceeded to drag Naruto and carry me back to the academy with Naruto shouting protests all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Once back at the academy Iruka sensei dropped us on the floor at the front of the class and started to scold us.  
"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and your messing up again!"  
Naruto let out a "humph" and turned away. Scowling Iruka sensei turned to me.  
"Tamashii, I expected better from you. You're a good student; you get straight A's but your jeopardising it all, by pulling these stupid pranks."  
Instead of answering Iruka senseiI poked my tongue out at him. Naruto and half the class sniggered. Iruka sensei on the other hand turned red, it looked like he was gonna blow.  
"Fine! Because you both missed it every one will review the Transformation Jutsu!" he yelled, half at us, half at the class.  
"Aww's" erupted from around the room as students got up and formed a line at the front of the class.  
"First" called Iruka sensei "Sakura Haruno"  
The only girl in existence with pink hair stepped forward. I glared at her as she went by.  
Her out fit was almost exactly like mine but with a few differences. I had bought mine first on a weekend and after the one day wearing it _she_ turned up at school on Monday wearing a red version. Copycat.  
"All right Sakura here, lets do it. Transform" she said. With a poof of smoke she transformed in to Iruka sensei.  
" Transformed in to me. Good." Iruka sensei muttered, taking notes on a clipboard.  
With another puff of smoke she transformed back exclaiming " Yes. I did it! Sasuke did you see that?"  
I almost gagged. Peppy fan girl.  
"Next" said Iruka sensei as Sakura walked to the back of the line "Sasuke Uchiha"  
Sasuke walked forward and with a loud poof transformed into Iruka sensei too.  
"Ah. Good" said Iruka sensei making more notes on his clipboard. "Next. Naruto Uzumaki."  
"This is a total waste of time Naruto" Shikamaru complained.  
"We always pay for your screw ups" added Ino.  
"Like I care," Naruto snapped back walking up to Iruka.  
I sent a death glare, much like Sasuke's at them and they took an involuntary step backwards.  
I turned to watch Naruto. I punched the air and screamed, "You can do it! Believe It!"  
Naruto nodded and made a hand sign. Realising what he was about to do walked over to Kiba and put my hand over Akamaru's eyes.  
" Hey! What the…?" Protested Kiba while Akamaru whined.  
"Transform" said Naruto. With the puff of smoke Naruto transformed into a naked form of a girl who looked she could have been my sister.  
Fortunately there was smoke swirling around her figure so she wasn't totally exposed.  
Iruka sensei blinked at her for a few seconds and screamed "Arrh." He then got a nosebleed and fell over backwards  
"Got ya" laughed Naruto, changing back to him self.  
"That's his 'sexy jutsu' I said finishing the sentence in the way that only we could.  
I removed my hands from Akamaru's eyes and winced as Iruka sensei, with tissues in his nose to stop the bleeding, shrieked, "Cut the stupid tricks this is your last warning!"  
Taking a deep breath he calmed him self "Next. Tamashii Uzumaki."  
Smiling I walked up to face Iruka, I was time to get Sakura back for copying my outfit.  
"Transform" I said. When the resulting smoke cleared away everybody could see that I had transformed into Sakura.  
"Sasuke! Sasuke!" I shrieked, bouncing up and down on the spot "Do you see me Sasuke?"  
The entire class burst into laughter except for Sasuke and Sakura who looked murderous, Sasuke on the other hand never laughed. Or smiled. I don't think he knew how too.  
With a poof of smoke I was back to my normal self, earning a high five from Kiba and a bark from Akamaru as I walked down the line to take my place at Naruto's side.


End file.
